


Capture the Moment

by Aphrodisiakum



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, I guess..., M/M, Slice of Life, careful it's sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrodisiakum/pseuds/Aphrodisiakum
Summary: "They began feeling like foreigners to each other and something that could surely fix that was art.Art was their bridge."Long-lasting relationships need to be cared for, to not get swallowed by the mundane...





	Capture the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Request: "Hmm...write a prompt about SasoDei going on a date at a museum and they are critiquing one of the art pieces together!"  
> (It got a little different though, without art fights...)  
> I'll add a tumblr link later!

It had been long, since they last visited the museum and lately it had felt a little like losing something - something hardly to pin down because it wasn’t really about museum visits.  
It was something about living, about the way their everyday went - something about losing each other just a little, maybe, despite spending most of their free time together. Maybe even _because_ of that.  
Because of the afternoons and weekends they were too worked up to actively participate in the other’s life, it felt. Staying at home, constantly by each others side but too occupied by their personal matters, living next to each other - a thing that was, to a degree, not entirely bad and even needed by two minds as different as theirs  - but, currently just a bit too intense.

They began feeling like foreigners to each other and something that could surely fix that was art.  
Art was their bridge.

“Hey”, Deidara had said - because it was mostly Deidara, who first noticed when they indeed needed a change - “I overheard some people at the university talk about a new exhibition. No idea what it’s about, but let’s go tomorrow and surprise ourselves. Yeah?”  
Sasori didn’t like those kind of surprises, actually. He knew he’d have the urge to look it up beforehand, but… “Why not”, he said as he turned in his chair to face his younger lover, because subconsciously he probably had waited for something that broke them out of their routine again.  
Deidara smiled and leaned in for the kiss they both expected and Sasori, somehow, didn’t even have a hard time not looking it up.

By the next day’s afternoon, as soon as they were home from work and the university, respectively, They set themselves up to do drawing studies of the exhibition’s pieces and Deidara seemed in a way delighted, wearing a constant smile as they packed their bags. Not a grin, not his often smug smirk. A small, harmless and strangely innocent smile he didn’t seem to notice himself.  
Sasori noticed.

The museum was the place where they had met for the first time, spoke their first words to each other and begun their first heated discussion about art. It had never really ended, but been followed by many further episodes revolving around the same core topic.  
In their beginning time it had been only occasional and random, every month or next they would run into each other by accident and continue their series of discourse. Until it someday became less and less occasional and less and less accidental.  
They had never fully stopped going, but there were times like those last months were the habit got lost temporarily.

Sasori too noticed it was good to pick up on it again, as they wandered through the exhibit.

It was an afternoon which felt heavy and slow-paced, but there was no need to hurry and change something about it. It was one of those feelings placed on the thin line between comfort and discomfort - at least if you were one of those people who always felt they needed to use the time they had.  
Sasori and Deidara both belonged to that group of people, yet still to very different kinds of those. It had took Deidara long until Sasori slowly learned to accept that time enjoyed couldn’t be time _wasted_ and admittedly, often enough the older one still had hard times internalizing this.

The thought vanished on its own as they entered the temporary part of the exhibit, flooded and drowned by those new, unseen art pieces which as well washed away the weight of the impression they’d lose touch in the same go, in that same wave. It took only the first few lines of conversation between them to bring back upon everything they feared could go lost - and make them question where that restricting feeling could have come from or if it even had been there at all.  
The moment felt more real than this feeling which had accompanied them during the last weeks. Even the future, in its present absence, felt more real than this feeling.

Not long until Deidara, oddly enough, persisted on settling on a familiar bench in the middle of a rather small room. One site of it made up part of the outer wall of the building and consisted of nothing but glass; a tall, clean window, showing the greens growing on the the outside in its lower half. The upper half let through the outside’s light, illuminating the wall in front of said bench.

Sasori knew why Deidara wanted to stay here without Deidara needing to speak it, but he did anyway.  
“We can take another look at everything else afterwards!”, he added. “The exhibits will wait for us, the moment won’t, hnn.”  
Sasori smiled at it. He already had sat down before Deidara had finished his explanation and opened his sketchbook, which his boyfriend didn’t really seem to notice in his zest for action.

Some time they sat and sketched what was displayed in silence, safe for a few sounds made by Deidara or a few words in between, too deeply involved for whole sentences. It was a different silence than the one at home when they both occupied themselves with their art or other interests. A together-silence.

Until at some point the noises Deidara made grew less content and Sasori eventually looked up.

“Your linework is even messier today”, he remarked with a look onto Deidara’s sketches and sure that wasn’t something that made Deidara feel any more pleased. But it was just evident.  
”That’s just how my-”, Deidara tried defending himself and his work immediately, but was cut off just as quick.  
“Are you satisfied?”  
It took Deidara a while to answer this time, because - “No… hnn.”, he begrudgingly had to admit.

Sasori told him to try again and watched his strokes, it took just a few.  
“Your arm is too stiff”, he then said. And that wasn’t as it was most times - Sasori could tell probably even easier than Deidara himself, when he was tense like this.  
No wonder. Sometimes learning to wind down again after it had been a while wasn’t so easy. Easier for Deidara than for him, usually.

Sasori put aside his own tools and shifted that last inch that had been between them closer, turning a little towards Deidara and shoving an arm around him.  
Deidara adjusted too, and chuckled barely audibly as Sasori begun kneading his arm from the shoulder downwards.  
He appreciated it, as he always did when Sasori dared to initiate any form of contact in public and Deidara couldn’t help but lean into his partner just a little as he felt Sasori’s breath - against his neck and through Sasori’s lifting and lowering chest - calm and calming him. He was almost tempted to close is eyes, if only for a second.

But instead he observed, observed the movements of his own hand as Sasori took it into his and he let him control it. Observed the gleaming stripes of afternoon light as they tinted the pages of his sketchbook apricot and the frames of some paintings on the wall rose-gold until he started to direct his strokes on his own again.  
The corner of his mouth twitched into a smile.  
Sasori let him take over and slid his hand along Deidara’s arm as he drew back, watching over his shoulder for some time.

“Better”, he said eventually.  
“Better …hnn”, Deidara agreed and with a smirk he turned his head to reward Sasori’s help with a kiss.  
The urgency with which Sasori evaded his price caused Deidara to only want that kiss more and “Come on, Danna…”, he persuaded him in a low tone, “No one’s around. You touched me first.”  
And that sufficed (even if the way Deidara worded it sounded way more suggestive than it had been) as Deidara raised his hand to place it on the other man’s cheek, this time not aiming for the peck to the corner of his lips that would have satisfied him at his first try.  
Sasori most probably gave in because he knew the brat wouldn’t be quiet about it otherwise - and because no one was around indeed.  
It wasn’t that he didn’t like to kiss him after all, he just didn’t like those looks - wouldn’t like them with a woman his age, but with another man and as young as Deidara was, it was even worse.

“I thought you wanted to capture the view before the evening light fades?”, Sasori reminded as they parted lips, Deidara still in his arms.

“Yeah!”, he answered, leaning back against him again. “I will. In a minute, hnn… I’m just capturing a different moment first”, he mumbled, lids half closed as he admired the view, admired said evening sun, admired the atmosphere and, most of all, his partner’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> As a non-native speaker sorry for any mistakes or weird phrases, pointing them out is very appreciated!! So please let me know so I can learn to avoid awkwardness. :B
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you have a request yourself visit my tumblr (kunstkombi) and leave an ask!


End file.
